The Other Life
by RosalynOfTheNight
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a daughter and one day she finds out the truth about her family. Future Setting. Also Sam/Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Life

It was Castiel's idea to adopt a little baby girl. He and Dean agreed to raise Elizabeth as normal as possible without her knowing what they are and what they do. Well, rather what they had been doing. They live in a small unknown town in Kansas. Dean has a job at the local garage now and Castiel works at the supermarket. They only occasionally hunt, like when they are specifically asked by people to help them out.

But since they had the baby they could only work part time and took turns in staying at home, taking care of little Beth and of course have the weekends off. It was their family time then. Sometimes Sam came over to help out or when he needs help with a case.

It was inevitable that when their daughter became older she started to ask questions. Why she had two daddies and where her mommy was. When she was old enough to understand, Dean and Cas told her that her mother gave her away for adoption because she couldn't take care of her. They also explained to her that it doesn't always have to be a man and a woman who can fall in love and want to have a family. Beth understood that because they had a few gay friends, men and women.

As a teenager Beth didn't believe the stories she was told about ghosts and monsters anymore and wanted to know why there was a salt line on her window sill.

"It's for protection, honey," Dean tells her. "It keeps evil spirits and demons out." "You're crazy," the teenage girl says. Dean sighs. "I know you think it's all superstition, but you can never know." She rolls her eyes. "Okay." She only asked again when she found these strange symbols in some places in the house and Beth starts to think their fathers are hiding something from her.

The doorbell rings and Castiel goes and opens the door. "Beth!" Dean calls upstairs. He has to call two more times before the sixteen year old girl finally comes downstairs and greets uncle Sam and Gabriel. Beth is secretly happy that Sam's lover Gabriel brings her sweets every time they visit. She says she is too old, but takes them gratefully anyway. And Gabriel knows.

Usually Beth goes back to her room and leaves the adults to whatever they have to discuss and she had never been interested very much. But this time is different. She waits a few minutes in her room and then sneaks out as quiet as she can, walks in her socks down to the living room and presses her ear against the door. She can hear everything.

The girl is not sure what to make of what she is hearing. Sam came to ask Dean for help on a case because Gabriel is not so much experienced as a hunter. Beth didn't know that Dean had been hunting. Soon she realizes they aren't talking about hunting deer or any animals at all.

She hears Dean laughing. "If he's at least half as bad as Cas at interrogating…" Since he doesn't continue Beth can imagine the glare Dean gets from Cas very well.

Sam clears his throat. "Dean, this is a big thing. We can't risk the life of more people. There are already too many victims. Whatever it is, we have to stop it fast before the case gets too much attention. But we need help. From the best."

Beth can't believe what she hears. Victims? What the hell are they talking about?

"Then you're at the right address." Dean declares.

"Cas?" Gabriel now says, Beth can hear that he is still chewing on his gum. "Have you heard anything from any of our brothers? You said you still have contact with some of them."

"I'm sorry," Cas answers. "As a human it is not so easy to get in contact with them anymore. I haven't heard from them in a while. But I try and ask them if they have any information that can help with the case."  
>"Thanks, Cas." Sam says.<p>

Now Beth hears footsteps and her heartbeat begins to race. Quickly she runs into the kitchen as Cas opens the door and she can hear Gabriel say loudly, "I have the tingling feeling that someone was eavesdropping." Then he chuckles and the girl froze. "What have you heard?" Castiel's deep voice startles her. She drops her head. Cas approaches her, puts a finger underneath her chin and makes her look up at him. "Everything," she mutters with guilt in her voice. Then Dean also appears in the kitchen. "I'm sorry," Beth says, "But I wanted to know what you are always talking about, and what those symbols are, what aren't you telling me? I'm old enough to know don't you think?" She crosses her arms over her chest. Dean sighs and Cas smiles. "I guess we have to tell her now." Dean nods and sits down at the kitchen table. That is going to be a long conversation.

"What about the case?" Cas asks. "Yeah, right" Dean sighs. "Listen, Beth," Castiel's blue eyes look fondly down at his daughter. " We're going to explain you everything later. But now we have this important job to do." Beth pouts and goes back to her room and slams the door. Dean is tense and about to go after her. Cas puts a hand on Deans shoulder. "She will calm down and then we'll tell her." Dean nodded and they go back to the others.

The following week Beth is only talking to Cas when it is necessary or to ask about their job and his answer always is that she has to wait until Dean is back.

When Dean, Sam and Gabriel finally return from the hunt Cas pulls Dean in a long tight hug. Then he looks the hunter over, he has a few scratches, but nothing severe and Castiel is relieved. That he isn't able to heal Dean with his angelic powers is what Cas hates most about not being an angel anymore.

When Beth hears that they are back it is a welcomed reason to leave her math homework. She greets and hugs Dean as well and immediately asks tons of questions. "Okay, okay. But let me get a shower first." Dean answers with a laugh.

Later they sat all around the kitchen table. Beth looks at all of them in anticipation. She was not sure what to expect, what they are going to reveal to her and she was also a little anxious.

"Alright." Dean starts and Cas squeeze his arm to encourage him. "First: We're hunters. Sam and I. Always have been. We hunt all sorts of evil things, like ghosts, vampires, demons and that kind. And those two," he points at Cas and Gabriel, "They are angels. Well, more like ex-angels since Cas is now human and Gabriel has given up heavenly duty and is hiding among the humans. Or behind Sam." "Hey," Gabriel shoots Dean an annoyed look and purses his lips. "I'm not hiding. I only want them to think I'm dead. Lucy did me a favor."

Beth looks at them with wide eyes. "You're kidding," she laughed." Dean shakes his head. "Nope."

"It's true." Sam adds.

"I don't believe you." Beth says. "You're just making fun of me."

"Then how about this?" Gabriel says and snaps his fingers before Sam can stop him. "Gabe!"

In the blink of an eye, they suddenly are outside sitting on the grass by a lake. Beth looks around stunned, mouth agape, eyes wide. "How?"

"Gabriel is also a trickster." Cas explains.

"He has some extra playing god powers." Dean chuckles. "Can be very annoying."

Sam nods. Gabriel rolls his eyes and ignores them. "Wait a second… ah," He snaps his fingers again and there's a blanket and a huge picnic basket. They all sat down, Gabriel between Sam's legs, Cas next to Dean and Beth opposite from them. While they eat sandwiches they tell the teenage girl the rest of their story. They tell her about their hunts, how Cas has raised Dean from hell, how they have stopped the apocalypse and how they found out that Gabriel is still alive.

"The strangest things happened and because we thought Gabe was dead we didn't assume it could be the work of a trickster." Sam explains.

"That was until Cas told us he recognizes Gabriel's presence." Dean says.

"But he couldn't reveal himself or the other angels would recognize him too." Cas adds.

Dean nods. "We owed him so we helped him hiding."

"That's how you got together?" Beth asks." Sam nods and smiles.

"And you?" She turns to Dean and Cas. Dean puts his arm around Cas and the ex-angel smiles awkwardly.

"That was a long journey."

Tbc?


	2. How To Be Okay

Beth Winchester needs to proceed in her mind what she just learned. Monsters are real. Angels are real. Her father, Cas, had been one and her uncle Gabriel is the actual archangel, and a trickster on top of that and her other father Dean and his brother Sam are hunters.

This night Beth can't sleep. Besides everything Dean and Cas have old her something is bugging her, but she couldn't bring up the courage to ask. So she lies awake, lip between her teeth and thinks about it. Hell, Heaven and Purgatory. Tough shit.

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas sit next to each other in their own bed.

"You know we couldn't hide it from her forever." Cas says, stroking Deans arm and Dean nods slowly. "I know. But I'm afraid of what she now thinks of us. That she would be mad at us. For not having gotten into a normal family. I don't want that crap to get near her. She's our daughter after all. "

"I understand that Dean. But she deserves to know the truth. We agreed to tell her when she's old enough. She's strong and brave like you. She can handle it."

Dean grits his teeth. "I wanted her to be of age at least."

"It's going to be okay," Cas assures him again and places a kiss to Dean's shoulder.

"Okay." Dean looks at him, leans in to kiss him before he turns off the lamp on the night stand and they go to sleep.

Dean's worries have been unnecessary. Beth is totally cool with it. "That's so cool," she says when Dean asks her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you would excuse me know I have some homework to do.

"Sure," Dean laughs.

Before Beth leaves for her room, she turns to Cas.

"Can you help me with my essay for history?" She chuckles. "Now I get it why you know so much funny stuff, being around for so long."

Cas only smiles and Dean shakes his head and gets ready for his shift.

Later, when Dean is back from work Beth finally approaches him.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" Dean looks up from his place on the couch and nods. She sits down on the recliner on the other side as Cas comes in and hands Dean a beer. Cas sits down next to him.

"What do you want to know?"

Beth thinks for a second.

"How are you okay?"

Dean frowns. "What do you mean?"

"You've been to Hell and Purgatory. Both of you. How can you be okay?"

Dean raises his eyebrows and he and Cas exchange a look. After all they have told her, even though she knows what is out there, how dangerous it is out there. After all that, she is not scared, or maybe she is but she doesn't show it. However she is concerned about her family. Dean's mouth twitches at that. He's proud and Cas is too.

He thinks for a moment before he answers.

"There were times that I wasn't okay, to be honest. I still had nightmares sometimes when you were little. Because I was scared that something could happen to you. But we had family and friends, we had each other. As long as you have something or someone to live and fight for you are going to be okay whatever you had to go through, I think."

Dean shrugs and smiles a little at her.

Beth smiles back and feels better. She sleeps sound that night.

_"__I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."_

The girl giggles. She knows that Cas sometimes talks a little strange and now that she had found out that he has been an angel who has not been among humans for so long, she understands why. Beth had found the Supernatural books online and reads the story of the Winchesters and the angel. That's how she realized how much Castiel has changed and adjusted to human life. Also, she is stunned because of what the angel has done for Dean, what he had given up and that he not only saved the hunter from hell, when Dean thought he didn't deserve to be saved, but that he had rebelled and fell from grace for him.

Beth already knows the story of her fathers as they had told her everything but it was different to hear it again or rather read it from another person's view. The Winchester Gospels, it is called. She laughs. The Destiel Gospels would sum it up better, according to the fan base.

The books end at some point and the speculation of the fans is incredibly weird and hilarious. Beth logs in to the official Supernatural community. Just for fun she goes through the speculation thread and adds: "What if Dean and Castiel adopted a daughter and live a normal life now?"

The response was huge.

Two days later she gets an email from beckywinchester176, known as Supernatural's number one fan.

_Hi Beth._

_You know that everything in the books is real? I met the Winchesters (and married Sam, awkward story) and I know Dean and Cas didn't want to tell you about it until you're old enough. However, I guess you are now._

_Anyway, how is everyone? I haven't heard from them in some time (Sam is avoiding me anyway). But maybe you could send them my regards and congrats for their last hunt? I met Charlie last week, but she didn't tell me much, actually we mostly talked about work, you know the conventions we're managing. By the way, I could get you a free VIP ticket if you're ever interested to go to ComicCon ;)_

_XO Becky Rosen_

A knock on the door startles her and Beth quickly closes the email and her browser.

"Come in."

The door opens and Dean looks inside.

"What are you doing all the time on your computer these days?" he asks. Beth grins and shrugs.

"I just found something interesting to read." When she sees the question on her father's face, she adds, "You don't want to know."

"Okay," Dean says with raised eyebrows.

"By the way, Becky Rosen sends her regards and congrats on your last hunting job."

On Deans face appears his 100% done expression and he rubs his brow.

"You're in contact with Becky?" He sighs and leans against the door frame, arms crossed before his chest.

Beth, curious as she is, demands to know everything because when Dean and Cas had told her their story they had left out the part with Becky and the books. They had only told her that Chuck the prophet had visions and written down their story but not that he had published it. She finds it very amusing when she learns that Becky had a huge crush on Sam and begs to hear the story of when they married but Dean refuses because Sam would kill him. Beth thinks that she will ask Sam himself or Cas later.

Dean eyes her with a serious expression. "Beth, please don't read that stuff, you know the fan stuff." She can tell that he is really uncomfortable with this. She grins. "The fanfiction you mean?"

Her father nods. "Especially Becky's stuff."

She shrugs. "Okay. I don't want to read this sappy and awkward stuff about you anyway. That's creepy."

Dean sighs in relief. "Thank you."

With a last glance at the computer he turns to leave. Shaking his head he goes downstairs to help Cas with dinner.

Beth grabs her phone and calls her best friend Ally.

"Hi, Beth." Her friend answers.

"Hi Ally. Can I come over tomorrow? I need someone normal to talk to."

"Sure. But what do you mean?"

"I mean someone who is not my family. I love them but sometimes they are a bit weird. "

Ally laughs. "I know."

Beth laughs too. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

Beth lies the phone down and leans back in her chair and sighs. She thinks about how much her life has changed but she doesn't know what it has in store for her. She shuts her laptop down and goes downstairs to have dinner with Dean and Cas. It's all casual. Beth is glad they talk about normal stuff like work and school and new neighbors.

When they are done Beth helps to clean and then goes to shower. Clean and fresh she changes into her pajamas. She checks the salt line on the window sill and the devils trap o the seiling before she crawls into bed, wondering what will happen the next day. Then she falls asleep.


End file.
